


感染（萨菲罗斯X宝条）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 此篇出没的是年轻宝条，以及OOC是必须的注意CP，萨菲罗斯x宝条_(:з」∠)_





	感染（萨菲罗斯X宝条）

就像从前一样，宝条出门前就披上了自己的白大褂。

我的梦想是成为一名科学家。宝条想。而现在，这个梦想仿佛快要成为他抵抗那个男人遗留下来的心理影响的借口。

他正在走向的实验部的路上，计划整理积压下来的各种笔记，它们本应上周末就搞定的。会来得及的，加个班就好……宝条忽然又再次想起自己似乎很久没有加班了——从迷上那个男人开始。

一双荧绿色的眼睛仿佛浮现在宝条的眼前，带着高傲和对他的审视。

这令宝条有种无地自容的错觉。

一直都是这样，即使是……前天夜晚他们突然……

那个男人并不是什么好情人，并不顾忌自己的承受力。没有让自己真正受伤，恐怕只不过是那个男人手下留情了。

一边想着，宝条机械性地走向实验室。

实验部今天非常沉默。不同于以往的是，加斯特和卢克莱西娅以及那些研究员们看到自己的时候，都仿佛看见了奇怪的事物，宝条想。

“宝条，你的眼睛……怎么了？”加斯特问，表情带着忧虑。一边的卢克莱西娅也是一样。不过明显这忧虑并不是冲着宝条自己。实验部发生了什么事情吗？宝条想。然后卢克莱西娅递上了一面小镜子，宝条接了过来。

他看见镜子里倒映出的自己的眼睛里有一圈淡淡的荧绿。他愣了愣，转身去往卫生间。再在大镜子上看见自己那双带着荧绿的眼睛的时候，他那从今日起床就一片混沌的头脑忽然清醒了些。

他想起了那个绿眼睛的男人。事实上他总是在想他。

初遇那个男人的时候，天气特别恶劣，阴云密布，大雨瓢泼。

那天原本只是阴天和绵绵小雨，但是到晚上十一点的时候，忽然就变成了暴雨。乌云黑压压的，虽然本来就是晚上，但是还是压得让人喘不过气来。

宝条这个时候才从实验室离开，他们团队最近新挖到了一具很古老的尸体，这段时间正在加班加点的研究，一同负责这个尸体的研究的加斯特和卢克莱西娅和他一样有一种预感，他们预感这将会为世界带来很大变化。

科学，就是研究这个世界的规律，然后利用研究的成果，再反馈到这个世界。

宝条依然正在往住宿处走着，撑着的伞在大雨下很好地遮住了雨水，却挡不住市面八方而来的湿气，溅落在地上的雨水也溅到了宝条的裤子上，把他裤子下半部分完全浸湿，而上半的衬衫也是被湿气熏染得有些潮湿了。尼布尔海姆的路也并不是很好，雨水把路面弄得泥泞，宝条的皮鞋的面上也沾上了泥点，裤脚也未能幸免。

而这里的基础建设也很差劲，路灯已经坏了很多，能亮的路灯的灯光也十分昏暗，差不多只能看见路的方向，在暴雨中，灯光的能见度更低了。

行走着的他忽然看见就在这条笔直的路的前方稍远处似乎有一个身影正靠在一个坏掉的路灯的杆上。逐渐走近的时候，宝条根据路灯的高度和路灯与人的比例感觉到这应该是一个高大的男子。

这么大的雨，没有带伞，就这样站在暴雨中。而且这么晚了，除了自己这样的加班加点的人，究竟是什么人还会在外面？

宝条继续前走，这是他回去的路。

就在他们的距离已经很近的时候，那个高大的人影也在转头看向宝条。些微的好奇心也让宝条不由自主地看向对方。忽然闪电亮了一秒，把四周都照得白晃晃地刺眼，宝条清楚地看见了对方的样子。

俊美的、带着浓重邪气的脸，长长的银白色头发

还有，那双有着不正常的荧绿的双眼。

仿佛被什么击中一般，宝条的心脏重重跳了一下，那心跳声在他自己的耳里的声响，甚至盖过了那跟着闪电而到来的雷声。

而被路灯下的男子的浓厚的侵略气息激起的警报声在宝条心里奏响。

危险！

恍然间，宝条回过头看着前方，呆滞着的他并不记得自己怎么走过去的，等继续走过了差不多二十米的时候，他清醒了一下，忽然便转身。

街道上哪有什么人影？

是幻觉吗？宝条心里又一惊，他快步跑回了那个位置。他的心脏依然在急速跳动。

不安的宝条在这个坏掉的路灯前面蹲了下去，完全忽略了到处迸溅的雨水或者泥水，借着昏暗得近乎没有的灯光，宝条看见那个地方确实有对皮靴底的痕迹，明显符合银发男人站刚才的站位。

可是，人呢？疑惑着的宝条隐隐约约感到有人站在身后，宝条刷地向后看去，却还是没有看见那个银发男子的踪影。

宝条不由得打了个冷噤，忽然便转身快步匆匆离开，不敢回头。

这就是他和那个名为萨菲罗斯的男子的初遇，而现在他看着镜子，这双眼里带着的那一圈细细的荧绿，和萨菲罗斯眼睛的颜色一模一样。

这，不正常。

你真的没有感觉到吗？宝条默默问着自己。

从一开始就透着诡异感觉的名为萨菲罗斯的男子，他究竟是不是通常意义上的人类？

极其俊美的外表，冰冷的荧绿双眼，银白色的长发，黑暗的危险气息。他想要毁了我，宝条想。而萨菲罗斯从未掩饰过这一点。

我呢？宝条继续想着。我也想毁了他。

对科学的狂热，对萨菲罗斯的狂热。想成为科学家的心愿，想占有萨菲罗斯的心愿。科学的道路上是不允许失去理智的情况的，然而对萨菲罗斯的狂热燃烧着这份理智。

怎么可能会有这么符合自己内心里对于完美的定义的人？

我当然是心甘情愿居于他的身下的，我要以任何方式占有他。宝条低头，但是现在，自己的眼睛，这种颜色，是可以传染的么？再次抬起头，宝条继续盯着镜子里，他依旧在看那一圈荧绿。同样的荧绿色，萨菲罗斯的眼睛带着令人沉醉的危险气息，而在自己的眼里，宛如破开了眼镜的遮挡，亦是挡不住的锋芒。

萨菲罗斯的存在，打乱了宝条的科研计划，这种情绪化的时间已经太长了，而且现在出现了意外。眼里的荧绿的传播途径，可能性无非那么几种，联系起他们周末清晨的第一次也是暂时唯一一次纠缠。并非没有其他接触，血液，空气。那么，可能性最高的，就是性。他周末基本就在些微疼痛与头昏脑涨中躺在床上度过去了。

“宝条。”加斯特含着些许颤抖的声音打断了宝条的思绪。

“怎么了？”宝条问。

“我们的标本，不见了。”加斯特的身体在发颤。

“什么？”宝条转头，走出洗手间。

“所有的标本，包括所有含有杰诺瓦样本的试剂，全部消失，”跟过来的卢克莱西娅咬唇补充，“连细胞都不剩，毫无残留，就像是根本不存在一般。”

卢克莱西娅和加斯特今天早早就迫不及待过来了，因为他们分别新设定的几组样本今早天要蒙蒙亮的时候就可以去提取数据了。而宝条的却是要多等一阵，预期可以提取数据的时间至少得中午了。但是当卢克莱西娅到的时候，她惊惧地发现所有与杰诺瓦相关的样本，全部消失了。紧接着也到了的加斯特认真搜查了整个实验小楼。

杰诺瓦的本体和分离的细胞样本，消失得一干二净。手写的笔记和仪器里的记录，还有电脑上的存档都还在。

或许敞口的东西是被人掉了包，但是偏偏加斯特和卢克莱西娅拿起亲手封存试剂的时候，看见标签都是完好无损，上面的字迹与签名都是自己的，液体看起来还在，但是却没有了杰诺瓦的色彩，检测也发现只有杰诺瓦相关的不见了，用再精密的仪器也测不到杰诺瓦存在的半点迹象。

宝条也回实验室查看了自己的样本，仍在进行着的实验的那些试管，里面的杰诺瓦细胞也不见了。自己保管的那些也出现了和两位同事一样的情况。

门口的监控黑过一瞬，现在他们已经让人去调查了。

罪犯很明显就是冲着杰诺瓦而来的。但实验本身是个机密。谁会对“古代种”下手？

忧心忡忡的他们回到了办公室，相关的实验材料被盗，现在实验没法进行下去了。

“这是什么？”宝条忽然看着自己的笔记本，它的下面压着的一片东西在笔记本边缘露出了一点黑色。“有人动过我的笔记本吗？”宝条皱起眉。

“不知道。但你知道的，这个办公室的钥匙只有几个人有，我们不在的时候从来都是锁着的。”卢克莱西娅回答。

而此时去探查情况的塔克斯小队负责人也到了：“我的钥匙一直都在身上，从未离开。”除了加斯特、宝条、卢克莱西娅三个人，就只有他有了，

“那文森特你们巡夜时候是否看见有奇怪的人的出现？”加斯特问。

“没有。”文森特非常肯定地回答。

“然而却有人翻了我的笔记本，还留下个东西。”宝条冷笑的声音传来，卢克莱西娅和加斯特也看着宝条，此时宝条已经拿起那个被压在下面的东西。

一片黑色的羽毛，上面反射的光让人有种寒冷的错觉。

“尼布尔海姆有这种鸟羽？”宝条嗤笑，“看样子，这个人还只翻了我的笔记本？你们两个的笔记，这个人一点都没动？”

宝条把自己摔进了扶手椅：“我倒是想认识这个人了，居然还能够分离这些东西。”他开始查看自己的电脑上的记录了。

可笑的事情发生了，宝条看见了那些浏览记录，盗窃者一条条检查着自己电脑里的杰诺瓦相关的资料，更可笑的是，怎么知道层层密码的？

科学实验的被迫中断，情感失控导致的的莫名被传染……

忽然宝条头昏了一下。

“你怎么了？”加斯特看见宝条的状态瞬间不正常。

“不，没关系，我没事。”这样说着，宝条站起身。又来了，这种昏昏沉沉的感觉。周末休息的时候他就是有这样的不适感，至于被拥抱后的不适早在周六就已经没有了，但昏沉让他周日也无法起身赶往实验室。

原以为今天已经恢复了。然后站立不稳的宝条又因为无法马上保持平衡，差点坐下去。

太拼了。卢克莱西娅和加斯特想。若评定这个实验室里对杰诺瓦最上心的人，是宝条没错了。今天的宝条看起来挺瘆人，看来大家受这个盗窃事件的影响都颇大。

“不要想了，宝条。”加斯特不放心地看着表现完全不对劲的看起来很尖锐的宝条，尤其是那双染上了奇异绿色的眼睛，令人感到不安。

甩甩头，放掉脑子里的胡思乱想，加斯特对文森特说：“麻烦你了，宝条肯定需要休息。”文森特伸手要搀扶摇摇晃晃的宝条的时候，宝条挥手打开了文森特的手：“不，不需要。”不过下一秒文森特就在卢克莱西娅的示意下手刀砍晕了宝条，把他架到了休息室。

等宝条醒来的时候，时间已经是下午六点。

“你终于醒了，但是我们还没找到原因——呃！”看见从休息室出来的宝条，加斯特本来正在说着情况，忽然又僵住了。

加斯特盯着宝条的眼睛。宝条倒是明白是怎么回事。

宝条其实醒得早那么一点，从榻上坐起身之前，他就一直在想杰诺瓦失踪的事情，莫名的感觉告诉他，杰诺瓦标本已经永久消失了。不是单纯地指从实验部消失，而是，从这个星球。不，也不是。心里的强烈感觉告诉他，杰诺瓦以另一个方式依然存在着。

如果没有了杰诺瓦，还可以研究萨菲罗斯。忽然有什么声音在说。

对，萨菲罗斯……荧绿的眼睛仿佛再次出现在他眼前，认真一看却发现只是自己镜片上的倒影，他看到的是自己眼里的荧绿。

不，萨菲罗斯得属于我，而不是像杰诺瓦那样被共享。

然后宝条就因为实在是想摆脱这种完全不受自己控制的思想，便抵抗着这种不舒服的感觉，所以他走出了休息室。而加斯特的反应也告诉他，自己眼里那圈荧绿，应该是更明显了。

太过糟糕。宝条想。

接下来几天宝条都在实验室干坐着，现在没有了杰诺瓦，塔克斯那边也查不到原因。他们无法继续实验，公司也在问他们要怎么解决，如果杰诺瓦始终无法找到的话。

或许他们得想办法找到新的能源课题。

而同时，萨菲罗斯已经一周没有出现了。而杰诺瓦的话，如此珍贵的样本，公司也去刺探过其他竞争对手，没有一个有半点可能得到了杰诺瓦。

太古怪了。

而一个月过去，萨菲罗斯依然没有出现。

与此同时，宝条现在有种离奇的感觉从心底冒出来，这声音越来越剧烈，仿佛有什么人正在呼唤他。或者，是想要去某个地方？却也并不是离开尼布尔海姆。

只是这次宝条想跟着那个“感觉”去一下。实验戛然而止一个月后，他们决定更换课题。而宝条想与自己的经历做个告别。现在宝条对萨菲罗斯的怀疑越来越高。那个男人接近自己，会不会就是因为杰诺瓦？所以才会在得手以后干脆消失。

此刻他们实验部刚刚开完会，一边讨论进行哪个新课题，一边商讨一些安全漏洞。

宝条在自己的认知里就是个非常谨慎的人，事实也正是如此。他又想起自己的密码，那些密码都是遇见萨菲罗斯以后才忽然更改的，用各种方式还原以后，都是指的——

萨菲罗斯。

“咚”地一声，他的心脏忽然又剧烈跳了一下。又有声音在呼唤他，让他去某个地方。

摇了摇头，宝条收拾自己的笔记本。

夜色就像初遇那天夜晚那样漆黑，只是今天并没有下雨。还是这一条灯光昏暗的路，宝条不受控制地开始往另一个方向走去

尼布尔海姆的山里非常黑暗，这里完全没有光了。

不知道走了多久，宝条忽然看到了一小片的光亮，走近以后他看见地面有一些奇奇怪怪的石头。

“这是魔石。”低沉的男音传入宝条的耳朵，瞬间打破了宝条多日以来的自我欺骗。确实是我太过在意他了，宝条想。然后他转头看向萨菲罗斯。

“宝条，这些天，你应该很想我。”眼前的男人傲慢又自信，看向宝条的眼神仿佛带着古怪的笑意，让宝条感到毛骨悚然。

“你……”宝条有些错愕。萨菲罗斯给他的感觉就像是在对着他复仇，神情却又像是神在看蝼蚁一般。

忽然他看见萨菲罗斯右边的后面竟然有一片大翅膀，漆黑的色彩。

翅膀？羽毛？怎么可能？宝条倏然望进情人那双变得不带任何感情的冰冷的眼睛。

然后宝条眼前又忽明忽暗，他的身体莫名地发软。

那荧绿一定是毒，宝条想。

“这是灾厄。”萨菲罗斯脸上出现笑容，却令人心慌。

宝条晕了过去。

END


End file.
